Compromising Situations
by lauren-in-love
Summary: Cameron/Thirteen, Camteen  romance..Cuddy walking in on them in the shower,House screwing with them,the two end up in a lot of compromising situations, and House is very amused. FEMSLASH. If you do not like, do not read.ENJOY!Review pleeeeease :
1. Chapter 1

**Compromising Situations**

**Chapter 1 – I'll do anything**

"Shh! Somebody might hear us." Cameron whispered in the darkness, clumsily tripping over things in the small janitor's closet.

"All adds to the excitement Cameron!" Thirteen replied with a giggle.

Two pairs of fumbling hands caressed one another's bodies as they threw their discarded clothing in random directions. As they kissed with intense passion, they were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, whoever's in there, would you mind finishing as I need to get on with my job," called the janitor.

Thirteen switched on the light, glancing over to the half naked Dr Cameron. They both began in a fit of giggles. Flirtatiously hitting Thirteen on the arm, Cameron giggled, "See I told you we'd get caught!"

"Well how about you come over to mine tonight and then we won't get interrupted." Thirteen said in a sexy tone, as she leaned closer to land soft kisses upon Cameron's lips.

"Sounds perfect."

They quickly collected their cloths, throwing them on. They opened the door cautiously and peered round the corner to check that the coast was clear. Seeing that there was nobody around they quickly darted out, and walked off in opposite directions.

Meanwhile in the diagnostics room, Foreman and Chase were sat around the table doing crosswords, whilst House sat back in his chair playing his Gameboy. He was disturbed as the young, blonde, ER head sauntered in.

"Cameron... As what do I owe to this great pleasure?" He said sarcastically.

"House, did you look through Mr Lea's file?"

"Mr Lea?"

"Yes. I gave you his file yesterday. He came in with chronic fatigue, joint pain and a heart arrhythmia. Did you look at it?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" He said with a smile.

"Please House. This case means a lot to me. It's a very dear friend of mine. I'll do anything!" She begged.

"Anything eh?" House repeated, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Well...Within reason...yes."

House's mind began to generate wicked thoughts. " Fine...I'll diagnose Mr Tree.."

"Mr Lea," Cameron quickly corrected.

"Whatever...I'll diagnose and cure the guy, and you will have to do _anything_ for me."

"Ok, but remember, within reason. I'm not doing anything which could possibly kill me or get me fired!"

House raised his hand to shake on the deal. She stared reluctantly at it, before meeting his gaze and shaking.

"Nice doing business with you Dr Cameron." House said with a huge grin.

As she left the room she bumped into Thirteen, who was just about to enter House's office.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going!"

"Don't worry. What's up? You look worried?" Thirteen said as she bought her hand to Cameron's arm to comfort her.

"Oh no nothing. I made a deal with House, so basically I've signed my life away." She said half joking, half serious.

"What?"

"I made a deal that if he cures my friend down in the ER, then I'll repay him by doing anything he wants."

"ANYTHING?" Thirteen asked shocked.

"I know! Bad choice of word to use in a conversation with House. I didn't think he'd take it literally."

"You're right...You are screwed! You do realise that this is House. He will come up with something wicked or which only benefits him!" Thirteen said.

"Oh god...What have I done?" Cameron said as she sighed heavily.

Thirteen leant in slowly, so that she was cheek to check with Cameron. She brushed the hair away from her eye and whispered softly, "Well tonight, I'll make you forget all about it." As she pulled away, she winked before spinning on her foot and glided down the corridor.

Cameron looked around to check that no one had witnessed their little encounter. Left, no one. Right, no one. 'Thank God, all clear,' she thought with relief. 'Wait...House!' She turned to look through the glass walls of House's office, to find him standing inches from the glass with a smug look upon his face. 'Oh no!' She quickly shot off down the corridor and into the elevator, in a desperate attempt to hide.

Later that day, Cameron walked into the cafeteria to grab some lunch. Scanning the room, she checked to see whether House was present. As she paid for her lunch, a voice from behind called over to her.

"Dr Cameron," Came the voice. She turned to see who it was, praying that it was anyone other than House. 'Oh thank goodness, it's just Wilson' she said internally to herself.

"Did you want to join me for lunch?" He asked, pulling out a seat from under the table.

"Thankyou." She said perching down opposite him. Their conversation consisted of how their days had been and what they had scheduled for the rest of it.

"So, Cameron, I hear you're quite the pro at sports?"

Cameron frowned in confusion. "Huh?...No...I'm terrible, who said that?"

"House...He said that you bat for both teams."

Upon hearing this Cameron sprayed the mouthful of drink she had just sipped and began violently coughing. She was so shocked, she didn't know how to react.

"You alright?" Wilson asked in concern.

"Yep..(cough)...Fine. Just went down the wrong way. House said what?"

"Well..." Wilson began. "We were talking about the Knicks and then House said you liked to bat for both teams. But a) I thought that was against the rules and b) I never knew you liked to play." He continued, innocently unaware of the alternate meaning.

"Well House should not be discussing my...hobbies. I better be going." She said as she picked up her belongings.

Beep, Beep. Sounded the multiple pagers around the hospital. Foreman, Chase and Thirteen and Cameron all glanced down at the device to see who and what it was. The page read ' Diagnostics 911 – House'. Making their way up to the room, they were all surprised to find House laid back in one of the chairs, with a huge grin across his face.

"House, you paged us?" Foreman asked.

"Yep...Take a seat." He instructed to the four doctors.

Cameron and Thirteen made a conscious effort not to sit next to each other, encase anyone managed to detect the spark between them.

"So what are we all doing here?" Thirteen asked, glancing over to a very amused looking House.

"Well... My motto is...Well, I don't have one, but I think if I did it would be something about teamwork, and all that other rubbish. So we're going to have a team building exercise," he said triumphantly.

"So what did you have in mind?" Chase asked.

"Truth or Dare."

"Huh? You're calling truth or dare a team building exercise?" Cameron asked, questioning his logic.

"Yep. Effective don't you think?"

"No. I think this is just you trying to screw with us." Cameron replied.

"Of course not. What would make you think that?" He asked teasingly.

"Because you saw..."Cameron quickly stopped herself.

"Saw what?" Chase asked, after she stopped mid sentence.

"Nothing." She replied as she shot a look to House, which meant 'keep your mouth shut!'

Thirteen turned to Cameron, lips pursed and eyes wide with shock.

"Well now that the introduction's over, time to play, Chase you're first up!" Secretly House wanted to only quiz the two females, but he had to pretend that it wasn't his motive. "Ok Chase, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he hesitantly replied.

"Have you...ever had experiences with other men?"

Chase frowned. "Experiences?"

House wriggled his eyebrows playfully. "Sexual experiences."

"NO!" Chase shouted defensively.

"I thought you'd deny it...so that's why I have...," House began rustling around in a bag under the table. "THIS!" He shouted triumphantly.

"What is it?" Thirteen asked.

"This is a lie detector."

The others shot each other worried looks.

"What? I thought that this was just a little stupid game?" Cameron asked, panic beginning to strike.

"Well, I thought that if we were going to play, we might as well do it properly. Besides you guys don't lie, so you have nothing to worry about." As he put the machine on the table, he looked over to Chase. "Now, give me your finger."

Chase hesitantly put his hand out whilst House connected some wires.

"So...I'll ask again, have you ever had any sexual experiences with men?"

Chase looked around the room nervously. "...No..."

House looked at the monitor to verify his response. "And Chase is ...telling the truth? This thing must be broken!" House said hitting the machine violently. "Alright...next person is...CAMERON!" He cheered with delight as a wicked grin slowly crept upon his face. "Truth or dare?"

Cameron paused for a second. She didn't know which would be worse.

"Dare." The moment she said it, she instantly regretted it.

"Hmm interesting... Ok well on behalf of every man out there, I dare you to kiss Thirteen." House said excitedly like a young boy. Foreman and Chase gave a quick smile to one another.

"What?" Cameron asked, a little taken back.

"You heard me. I. Dare. You. To. Kiss. Thirteen...And not some sissy kiss either. It must last at least 7 seconds...But if the spirit takes you, then feel free to go on longer."

Thirteen looked over to Cameron, as she tried to mask the slight smile that had appeared. For Thirteen wasn't as concerned as Cameron as admitting their relationship, or public displays of affection.

"You want me to kiss a fellow colleague of mine?" Cameron asked, trying to stall, hoping that something would happen in the next few seconds, which would make them have to leave.

"Yes...If you're forfeiting then..." House began.

"No, no...I'm not. I'll do it."

Cameron slowly rose to her feet and made her way over to where Thirteen was sat. Foreman and Chase's faces were now beaming, their smiles were so big and House was sat that with an amused look, awaiting to see the scene unfold in front of him. Cameron kept her eyes on Remy, trying to ignore the fact that there were three men intently staring at them. Remy rose her feet. They were now inches apart. Cameron bought her hand round onto Remy's head and slowly leaned in, their lips gently touching. As soon as the contact was made, the adrenalin kicked in, and the kiss turned frantic and passionate. Neither of them had any concept of time, or how long they'd been kissing. The moment had completely taken over.

As they broke away from their embrace, they turned to see the three men, mouths gaping, in utter admiration.

"...Wow..."Chase managed to stutter. Foreman and House both remained speechless.

"On that note, I've done my part...So I'm off." And with that Cameron left the room.

The men then turned their attention to Thirteen, who was beginning to get extremely uncomfortable. "I think I better be going too." She said as she quickly got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Shower Time

**Chapter 2 – Shower time**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated Hope you enjoy! **

Cameron bumped into Thirteen later that day in the locker room.

"You alright?" Cameron asked with a smile across her face.

"Better now you're here" Thirteen replied seductively. With that she pulled Cameron close and locked her in a tight embrace. Suddenly Thirteen bought her lips to Cameron's, softly placing a longing kiss. As they pulled away, they noticed the lust and wanting in each other's eyes.

"Kiss me." Cameron said in state of desperation.

Again their lips crashed together, the kiss intense and filled with passion. Thirteen pushed Cameron down, so she was laid bench and began to straddle her whilst placing kisses down her neck.

"What...if...someone...comes?" Cameron said quite breathlessly as she felt more and more turned on.

Thirteen didn't answer, but instead, shot her a flirtatious look and continued kissing. As their hands roamed the contorts of their bodies, they suddenly needed more. Cameron slipped her hands under Thirteen's shirt, making the white demure flesh. Remy let out a moan as her hands furthered up her body, now placed upon her breasts. She began to slowly smooth over the fabric, and caressing each one individually. Thirteen reached for Cameron's top and pulled it off over her head. Within seconds they had removed all their clothing apart from their underwear. Pushing into Cameron's lips as they kissed, Remy began to ripple her body against her, grinding seductively, which caused them both to feel light headed with pleasure.

Suddenly a sound from the other side of the door interrupted them. Quickly looking at one another, they made a mad dash and ran into one of the shower cubicles.

Pressed against each other, they tried to remain as silent as possible as the mystery person walked in to the room.

"Who's clothes are these? Doesn't anyone tidy up after themselves?" The voice said aloud to itself.

"Is that Cuddy?" Thirteen whispered.

"Oh god! If it is we are SO screwed!" Cameron replied, anxiety laced in her voice.

As Cuddy made her way closer to the cubicle, the two shuffled back, and accidently leaned upon the shower switch. As the water cascaded out, they both yelped and from out of the cubicle, completely forgetting about their company.

The look on Cuddy's face was priceless. Her mouth agape in utter shock, unsure what to say or do next. For that matter neither did Thirteen and Cameron, as they both stood there dripping wet, in only their bra and panties in front of their bosses boss.

"Uh...This isn't what it looks like." Thirteen stuttered, raising her hands as if she was surrendering.

"Uh...Um...Ok...So I take it these are your clothes?" Cuddy asked, still trying to process what was happening in front of her. " I ...Um...I" and with that she quickly spun round and left the room.

"Well that was awkward," Thirteen said with a giggle.

"It's not funny. We could be fired!" Cameron said, obviously still panicking.

"Calm down, calm down. We'll think of something."

_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**_

Cameron glanced down at her pager. 'Remember...You said _anything_ – House'.

"Oh god!" Cameron moaned.

"What's up?"

"I had completely forgot my little deal with House."

"Don't worry about it...I'll make you forget all about it tonight."

Entering the office, Cameron gulped loudly as her breath hitched in the back of her throat.

"House...I'm here to discuss what you want." She said bluntly and to the point.

"What I want eh?"

"You know what I mean...So come on, let's get it over with. D you want me to do your clinic duty? Sort your mail? Make coffee for you every day?"

"I was thinking something a little different. After all, I can just get one of the other lackeys to do my clinic duty, and you already make my coffee and do my mail...I want something which I can't get usually." Her eyebrows narrowed with confusion and suspicion.

"So what did you want?"

"One night."

"What?"

"You heard...One night."

"What do you mean, 'one night'?" She asked completely bemused.

"Well I've always wanted to see what a lesbian couple does for fun." House winked suggestively.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!"Cameron said, glancing around to ensure no one had heard. "So...If I let you come out on a night out with me and Thirteen, you won't mention us to anyone?"

"Yep."

Cameron paused briefly for a moment, trying to quickly evaluate the pros and cons. "Fine...Deal."

He stuck his hand out and she shook it in return confirming their deal. She turned to leave, before House interjected.

"Oh yeah...And I get to choose where we're going."

Cameron narrowed her eyes in hesitation. "Fine." She muttered as she left his office.

House sat back in his chair, as a wicked smile grew across his face. " Oh this is going to be fun!"

**Remember to review! Reviews = Love Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: A night on the town

**Chapter 3 – A night on the town**

**A/N: Just wanted to say a big thanks to all those that have reviewed. Secondly I just wanted to apologise for the update delay, this week has been maaaaanic! This chapter isn't that long, but I will try to ensure the next one is lengthy. Well anyway hope you enjoy...**

For the next week, Cameron and Thirteen made sure to avoid Cuddy after she had witnessed the incident in the locker room. It was getting hard to keep the relationship secret, especially when House continued to make not so subtle innuendos.

As the team sat round the table, House limped in and pulled up a chair.

"So...Ladies...Tomorrow night! Excited?" He said with a smirk.

"Can't wait." Thirteen muttered sarcastically.

"What's going on tomorrow night?" Chase asked, feeling like he may be missing out on something.

"Oh not much. Other then the fact that me, and these two ladies are going clubbing."

"Clubbing?" Foreman asked in suprise.

"Jealous?" House taunted.

Cameron shot her boss a confused look. "Hey, we didn't agree to go clubbing?"

"Well the deal was that I got to choose where we went...So tough!"

The two women shook their heads, beginning to imagine the possible scenarios they could end up in.

"Well, what's this in aid of?" Foreman asked, wanting to know more.

"Well I was hoping to see a repeat performance of the other day." House replied, winking suggestively.

"On that note...Can I come?" Chase quickly interrupted.

"No." House began. "This evening is for my pleasure, and my pleasure only!"

"Well what about mine and Cameron's _pleasure_?" The young brunette asked with a mischievous look upon her innocent face.

Everyone's faces dropped, as they began to quickly imagine the scene.

The night had come, and it had been arranged that House would come to theirs first for a few drinks and then all share a cab. But he was yet to arrive.

"I'm looking forward to this evening." Remy said as she sipped her drink.

"Really? A night with House... We won't get two minutes by ourselves!"

"Here..." Thirteen said, as she poured a shot of tequila. "Knock this back and you'll be relaxed in no time!"

The girls had had a considerable amount to drink, when suddenly, the heard a knock at the door. Opening the door, Remy welcomed him in. "Hey, make yourself at home. Drink?"

"Scotch would be great." House said as he took in his surroundings, until he spotted the blonde doctor on the couch.

"Well hello there Dr Cameron." House flirtatiously announced, eyeing her up from head to toe. The way her black, tight dress hugged her figure sent electric pulsing through his body. As he gazed at her, all he could think was how much he like to jump right there, right now.

"Hiya House. Is Remy getting you a drink?" She asked, oblivious to the predatory stare he was giving her.

"Yeah."

"So...Looking forward to tonight?"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Look what I have..." Called Thirteen with a huge grin as she balanced a tray on one hand. She lowered it down to reveal three shots. Picking hers up, she raised it in the air. "To a great a night!" The other two both picked up their glasses and raised them, meeting each others with a chime. And with that they swiftly knocked them back, hissing as the bitterness hit their lips.

After several more drinks had been consumed and the alcohol had began to kick in, they called for a cab and started their journey to the club.

As they climbed into the cab, the women in the back and House in the front, he shot a glance towards them. "Don't start or do anything back there that I can't see! It wouldn't be fair." He said referring to any back-seat escapades they maybe planning.

As the cab pulled away, Thirteen noticed that House's attention was on the driver and not them, so she slowly placed her hand on Cameron's leg and began to slide it up her thigh. A small moan escaped the blonde's lips as Remy smiled with a devilish look in her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, prompting Cameron to make the next move. Glancing quickly over to ensure House was still unaware, she grabbed Thirteen's chin and pulled her close so their lips came colliding together. Their eyes closed as the moment took over them. Remy pushed her tongue past the older doctor's lips, deepening the kiss and eliciting another deep moan of pleasure. Their hands began to glide over their bodies, as they explored every curve.

"Uh hum!" House mocked clearing his throat. The girls quickly pulled away, looking over to the rugged man, who was now intently staring at them.

"I thought I said no starting anything until I was clearly able to see." He sulked like a child. "It's like going to the movies with a blind fold...You can hear all the good stuff, but can't see it!"

The girls just rolled their eyes. Soon enough they had arrived at the club. The music was loud and the bar crowded with people. They made their way over to a booth and sat down, taking in their surroundings.

"Hey...Can I get you guys a drink?" Asked a petite waitress.

The girls were about to decline her offer, considering they had already drunk a considerable amount before House's arrival. But he had other thoughts.

"Yeah, we'll have three shots of tequila!"

"Tequila?" Cameron yelped. "I can't drink that, I'll be smashed!"

"Exactly." House said with a cheeky grin.

The waitress bought over the drinks and set them on the table.

"To a night never to be forgotten!" House cheered as he raised his glass. The women glanced at each other before reluctantly raising their glasses and downing the shots in one.

Feeling the alcohol coursing through their bodies, Thirteen felt the urge to get up and shake the restlessness. "Let's dance"!"

House raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You do know that I'm cripple, right?"

"Oh come on! Don't give me that crap. You can still get on the dance floor. Just stand there and me and Cameron will dance _on _and around you." Thirteen said with a flirtatious wink.

"We will?" Cameron asked, quite shocked at her girlfriend's proposition.

"Yeah of course we will, now come on!"

They made their way to the dance floor. House's eyes began to dart around as he grew more uncomfortable by the second.

"Relax." Cameron whispered in his ear, sensing he was on edge. Her breathe tickled his ears, sending shivers down his spine. They began to dance and sway to the music, letting the beat flow through their bodies.

Thirteen shot Cameron a playful glance, drawing them closer together. As they removed the distance between them they were getting closer to House, who was stood in the middle.

The blonde looked at Remy, then back to House and then back to the brunette, giving her a nod, which Thirteen knew the meaning of. With that the two women began to use House like a strip pole, sliding against his legs, before grinding against him provocatively. He stood, as still as a rock, unsure what to do next, whilst the two women continued their dance of seduction. Just when he thought he couldn't be any more turned on, right in front of him, Thirteen grabbed Cameron and pulled her in, kissing her passionately and with force...

House felt his eyes bulging from his sockets, as he observed the embrace in front of him. '_Wow! I need to the girl's drunk more often!'_ he thought to himself.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review Also if there's anything you'd like to see included in the story, I'm open to suggestions! **


End file.
